The invention relates to integrated mechanical devices for the efficient positioning and use of tablet computers for optimal user input and viewing experience. More particularly, the example non-limiting technology herein relates to devices that are particularly suited for taking notes, drawing, typing, and viewing on tablet computers to make such devices vastly more usable, enjoyable, and crash resistant.
Since the introduction of the Apple iPad™ in April 2010, the number of computing devices known as computer tablets, or “tablets” has vastly increased. These devices typically consist of a touch screen that fronts a highly sophisticated, versatile, thin, and lightweight computer.
In some computing environments, for example, the display/tablet may have to be positioned to various angles and orientations with respect to the base (a resting surface) in order to eliminate glare or to enter data via a virtual, on-screen, keyboard.
Moreover, with the advent of the Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1™ tablet in early 2012 and the Microsoft Surface Pro™ tablet in early 2013—both of which incorporate a stylus—the display may not only need to be positioned to various angles and orientations with respect to the base, but it may also need to support the load and the pressure of a human hand pressing a stylus against the display surface of the tablet at multiple viewing and writing angles, both for ergonomic reasons and to eliminate distracting reflections or glare. In addition, the introduction of wireless keyboards that work seamlessly with tablet devices make it advantageous in certain computing environments not only to have a keyboard that can easily attach and detach from an accompanying tablet, but also to have that keyboard adjust in height so that a user's fingers do not overstretch when reaching the upper-rung characters of the keyboard.
Lastly, as camera lens attachments that can vastly enhance the capabilities of the built-in camera lenses of tablets and mobile phones are starting to appear on the market, a quick-release protective housing for tablets and mobile phones may vastly facilitate the mounting and un-mounting of such fitted lens attachments.
An analysis of a multitude of offerings from several manufacturers of tablets and tablet accessories revealed that the great majority of current tablet stands, folios, and covers provide either fixed or limited adjustability; typically resulting in either one or two display angles—and practically none currently offers a tablet stand, folio, or cover that is designed to withstand a sustainable load pressure of at least 1 lbs (one pound) and above at display angles ranging from about 5 degrees to about 15 degrees (with respect to a resting surface or base) which may be applied by users when using a stylus to draw or to write. A company that currently offers a display stand or a tablet accessory with more than two display angles is ZeroChroma, LLC (http://www.zerochroma.com) through their “Theater-Stand” smart cover for the iPhone™, iPad™, and iPod Touch™ (see US patent application numbers US Published Patent Applications 2010/0072334; 2011/0031287 and 2013/0134291) as well as through their new “Vario” stands for iPhones™ and iPads™. While the ZeroChroma, LLC designs provide multiple viewing angles that can effectively eliminate glare and provide an ergonomic viewing experience, they only provide for a single load bearing viewing angle that can support hand-writing with a stylus without potentially sliding the display during hand-writing. The ZeroChroma™ single load-bearing angle for the iPad 3™ and iPad 4™ is about 25 degree angle with respect to a resting surface or base and about 20 degree angle for the iPad Mini™—both angles well above the comfort zone for hand-writing and drawing for most people, which ranges, for most people, from about 5 degrees to about 15 degrees with respect to a resting surface or base.
In addition, even among the limited current crop of electronic tablet manufacturers that imbed a pen holster in their tablets, such as Samsung, HP, and NVIDIA, no electronic manufacturer currently provides the ability to attach and detach pen holsters for pens of various widths and sizes based on user preferences and application requirements—the need for which is demonstrated by the availability of the Samsung “S-Pen” holder kit—which is nothing more than a hollow enclosure that enables users to insert an electronic stylus into the shape of a traditional ink pen to give them more comfort and control when using their imbedded electronic stylus. Such holder kit, if used, would defeat the purpose of embedding a pen holster into Samsung's tablets.
Also, while several tablet manufacturers such as Sony and Microsoft provide a magnetically attached keyboard to their electronic tablets, analysis indicates that none currently provide a height adjustable keyboard with their offerings.
Finally, as camera lens attachments that can vastly enhance the capabilities of the built-in camera lenses of tablets and mobile phones are appearing on the market, a quick release mounting plate with bumper-style edge protection and a removable, but connected, top section for quick tablet insertion and retrieval would enable the quick mounting of camera lens attachments without the need to remove the tablet or mobile phone from its protective cover. In fact, when mounted on a mounting plate with built-in retractable supporting elements that can withstand pressure of 1 lb. and above at angular positions between about 5-degree angle and 45-degree angle, that is equipped with bumper-style edge protection, a pen attachment, and a magnetically attached wireless keyboard, a tablet device can easily transform into a drafting and note-taking tablet as well as to an enhanced-function laptop computer.
Therefore, a need exists for integrated, quick-release, tablet enclosures and mechanical devices that can transform the form and function of most electronic tablet devices to assume the roles of a drafting and note-taking tablet, a laptop computer, and a desktop computer, with added enhancements for drop protection, portability, functionality, and ergonomics.